moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Military Council
"It is the calm before the storm; time given to us by the Light in order to prepare for the darkness ahead. Now, more than ever, we must come together as soldiers of the realm, so as to instill within the subjects of all nations the reassurance of their safety, for such is the nature of our duty--to defend the weak in times of peril, and such peril is but a wind's breath from where we stand." :~ Dame Shendla Silvertongue About the Grand Alliance Military Council Formed during the tentative peace agreed between the Alliance and Horde, the Grand Alliance Military Council -- known colloquially as the 'Grand Council' -- is comprised of a unified coalition of Alliance leaders and their respective military divisions. The Council convenes monthly in the interests of protecting Alliance assets, and providing aid to all active war fronts as demand dictates.'''' Policies and Procedures Meetings The Council convenes once monthly when not otherwise engaged with warfare; these meetings are typically a relaxed and informal affair, granting Orders the opportunity to asses whether a plight of the Alliance requires immediate attention, or if it requires any extra attention. Additionally, an Order may petition a plea for aid to those of the Council, should they require any extra assistance with their own campaigns, thus encouraging more cooperation between groups and fostering a more supportive and close-knit community for all. Membership Those seeking membership may do so by presenting themselves to the Council before or after a meeting is brought to order. When called upon, the applicant should provide a brief explanation of the Order they stand to represent, and an introduction of themselves. The Council will discuss the appeal briefly; membership is nearly always guaranteed except in cases where an applying Order's reputation, or the questionable conduct of its members, is made a concern. All who sit on the Council are expected to conduct themselves in admirable fashion. Ultimately the decision to approve or deny an applicant rests with the Order Keeper, who is herself a neutral party and will act only in the best interests of the Council. Campaigns Open to everyone on the server, a GAMC campaign typically runs for a month in length and hosts a variety of events of both the RP and PVP nature. Before a campaign is presented in-character, it is first actively discussed and planned down to the very gritty details via OOC communication between those leaders of guilds that are on the council. Each guild who chooses to participate in a campaign will be granted the opportunity to host their own event, which will contribute to the over-all story and its eventual conclusion. These are entirely optional, but still strongly encouraged, as it gives guild leaders the chance to have their guild shine. Those of the public who opt to join in on these events will have the choice of where to participate in each of these events. A campaign may be hosted once every second month, or every fourth. It is entirely dependent on the schedules of those involved, as we do our absolute best to accomodate everyone (and we understand that there will still be those unable to attend). Speaker This title is itself just that--a title, and not a position. Nor is it permanently appointed. Every member of the Council is given the opportunity to influence events at home and abroad, whether this be through proposing their own campaign for the Council to participate in, or simply presiding over a meeting in order to discuss very relevant and important topics. Those who choose to do either are given the title of Speaker, and the authority to govern an event or meeting of their own making. Upon conclusion of the meeting or event, a new Speaker can be elected from those interested in having it. In this way, each Order of the Council is given the chance to contribute, while remaining equal with their peers. Sergant-at-Arms Tasked with ensuring the safety of all those attending these high profile war meetings, the Sergeant-at-Arms works with the Orders to arrange security details consisting of members from all representatives on the Council. Code of Conduct Those who wish to join the Grand Council are expected to agree to and abide by these terms for the duration of their membership with us: > No racist or sexist conduct is to be condoned by any of the guilds, their leaders, and officers. > No poaching of members from another guild. Do not whisper the member of another guild with the intent of recruiting them to your own. > There will be no trash-talking about anyone, and no airing of dirty laundry on Tumblr, the forums, or any other social media. > There will be no trolling on the Moon Guard forum. Your public reputation is a reflection of ours (as we are 'guilty by association', so to speak). > Joining the GAMC is a privilege, not a right. And to be a part of our group is to be respectful and courteous of those around you, regardless of the person or situation. Our intention is to foster a welcoming community of roleplayers for the purpose of having fun in RP and PVP. Should you lack the maturity to abide by these simple terms, then perhaps we are not the group for you. Failure to abide by these terms, with evidence given to support the claim, will result in the guild's dismissal from the group. Guild leaders and their officers should take care to warn their members against these infractions. Events Coming soon. Gallery GAMC Event.jpg|Members of the GAMC gather to fight in the Blasted Lands. GAMC Hostages.jpg|The GAMC saves some hostages from the Iron Horde. Category:Organizations Category:RP-PvP Category:Alliance Organizations